


Recruitment

by firefly_quill



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Friends to Lovers, Gabriel is a Little Shit, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, M/M, talon is recruiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly_quill/pseuds/firefly_quill
Summary: The five times that Overwatch could have lost Hanzo Shimada (and the one time they didn't).





	Recruitment

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I wanted to write a story about Talon's attempts to recruit Hanzo, and this was the result. It doesn't necessarily stick to the '5+1' structure very closely, but the format was fun to work with.  
> I would very much enjoy hearing your thoughts and comments on it! <3

Jesse knew from his Blackwatch days that nothing good ever came out of being called into the room alone with the big boss. It was reassuring to know, he mused to himself, while being closely scrutinized by both Winston and Soldier 76, that some things never changed. 

"New mission," Morrison grunted. 

Jesse looked around. 

"Just me by my lonesome?" he raised an eyebrow. 

"The mission requires some...finesse," Winston coughed. 

Morrison had lost his knack for diplomacy when he put on the mask. To be fair, Jesse struggled to remember whether the man had any to begin with. "We need you to keep an eye on Genji's brother." 

Jesse's second eyebrow went up. 

Hanzo Shimada had just arrived the week before, and had been met with mixed enthusiasm. Some, Genji included, were excited to have him on board. Others questioned his loyalties with equal enthusiasm. Jesse himself was on the fence, content to let the man's actions speak for themselves. 

"We need to know if he can be trusted." 

"With all due respect, why me?" 

"Because we don't want him to know we're watching him." Winston looked completely uncomfortable with this idea. It did stink of Morrison's paranoia. "And we're short on Blackwatch agents who aren't related to him." 

Jesse rubbed at the back of his neck. ‘‘This isn't really what we did in Blackwatch.’’

‘‘I was just under the impression that what you did in Blackwatch was whatever the hell Reyes told you to do in Blackwatch,’’ Morrison snapped. 

Jack's voice was strained by some old and deep wound that wasn't Jesse's fault. It was Jesse's turn to frown. This new boss dynamic was gonna take some getting used to. 

‘‘We've given it serious thought,’’ Winston insisted. ‘‘You're the best choice.’’

“You make friends easily and can keep a secret, unlike Oxton,” Morrison clarified. 

‘‘You are literally the only agent who has both those qualities,’’ Winston admitted. 

"Alright, fair enough," Jesse shrugged. It wasn't as though he'd object to getting to know Hanzo better. The archer was all kinds of gorgeous, and seemed just his type. 

"This goes without saying, but part of this involves keeping him on our side." 

Jesse frowned again. This made him uncomfortable. While he likely would have kept an eye on the man anyhow, given what he did to his brother, this last part felt too much like manipulation of someone who was supposed to be on their side, and he told them so. 

"Doesn't have to be overt. Be kind to him. That might be all it takes." Morrison was quick to dismiss his concerns. 

"I was gonna do that anyway," McCree pointed out. "A quality I have that y'all seem to admire so much."

"Then there's no problem," Jack insisted. 

Jesse sighed, running a hand through his hair in exasperation. 

"Alright, when do I start?" 

\--- 

Befriending the archer wasn't as hard as Jesse thought it'd be. 

He found Hanzo sitting alone one day in the dining area, and took the chance. 

"Hello there!" 

Hanzo looked up warily. 

"Haven't properly introduced myself," Jesse gave him a brilliant smile, and extended his hand. "Jesse McCree."

Hanzo stood to accept the handshake. "I believe you know who I am already," he answered drily. 

Jesse nodded. The sarcasm drew Jesse towards the man instead of pushing him away. "May I?"

"I do not see why not," Hanzo answered with a shrug. He gestured to the seat across from him. 

"Odd supper time," Jesse noted. It was well past ten. 

"I decided it was the best option. Everyone seems more at ease when they are not obliged to speak with me." Hanzo continued to eat his rice, as though the circumstances he had mentioned were not completely unfair. 

Jesse opened his mouth to offer some sort of platitude, but Hanzo didnn’t seem like the type who would appreciate empty statements. 

"Do you mind if I do?"

Hanzo didn't understand. 

"If I spoke to ya," Jesse explained. "Not outta obligation." 

The archer continued to give him a look of confusion, but nodded. "As you wish." 

Jesse grinned, and sat at ease. "So tell me about yourself. Whatever you'd like." 

The open invitation received another wry smirk. "You know all you need to know about me already, I'm sure." 

Jesse shook his head. "Barely scratched the surface! What do you like to eat? What makes you angry? What makes you laugh? What do you like to do when it rains?" 

Hanzo blinked. "What a strange approach." 

It was Jesse's turn to be confused. "I'm afraid I don't follow." 

"The others opened with questions about my intentions here and veiled threats. Are you saving those for our second conversation?" 

While Hanzo's tone once again suggested he wasn't being completely serious, Jesse guessed perhaps that the facts of the situation were accurate. He scowled. 

"Well, that's not a proper welcome at all, and for that I apologize."

"They are approaching me with the caution warranted by someone who has attempted to murder one of their colleagues," Hanzo continued to eat. "You are the one behaving oddly, not them."

This was getting ridiculous. Jesse shook his head. "Genji invited you to join the team. That's good enough for me, and should be enough for them. I'll give them a talkin' to—" 

"Please don't," Hanzo interrupted. "I prefer to earn respect by my own merits."

While Jesse once again wanted to protest, he admired the man's point of view. 

"Alright," Jesse allowed. "That doesn't mean though that we can't be friendly right away? I already like ya."

The words were more genuine than Jesse had initially expected them to be. 

Hanzo blinked at him for a moment before breaking into a small smile. "Of course, Mr. McCree." 

Shimada answered right away, without any of the prickliness or coldness that the others had warned Jesse to expect of the loner assassin. McCree wondered what this said of how Hanzo had been treated by the others, but also what it said about how badly the archer craved companionship.

"Call me Jesse." 

Befriending the archer wasn't as hard as it should have been, and that fact nearly broke Jesse's heart. 

\--- 

**::ONE::**

In Blackwatch, they had talked about "moments of risk", instances where things were in danger tipping in the other direction. Jesse guessed that if Morrison had known the language, he'd have asked Jesse to note and report these moments with Hanzo. 

The first came before Hanzo had even been officially named an Overwatch agent. He had been allowed into town by himself for the first time, and Jesse had been sent to follow. To be honest, it was the first time Hanzo had even requested to go anywhere by himself, as if he knew he was under tight surveillance. When given the task, Jesse debated which was the lesser of the two evils: asking Hanzo whether he could accompany him, and therefore suggesting that he still wasn't trusted, or allowing him to think he was going alone while tailing him secretly. He finally settled for the second option, despite his reservations about both.

Jesse left the base before Hanzo, and made his way to town. Hanzo was taking an Overwatch sanctioned vehicle, which meant it was already being tracked. Once the car got to town, McCree made way towards it, stopping to park when Hanzo did the same.

Jesse wasn't sure what to expect the man to do. He certainly didn't expect him to simply wander, nor did Jesse expect the man to take such joy in it. Hanzo stopped by every grocery stall, running his hands over the produce with interest before settling for a pair of plums, which he ate while continuing his walk. He eventually stopped at a coffee shop, where he sat for an hour, just watching people go by. 

Either it was an elaborate show, or Jesse was really just watching a man allowing himself to enjoy his freedom for the first time in a long while. The more he watched, the more inclined he was to believe the latter, and it once again made his heart ache. He considered walking up to Hanzo's table to join him in friendly conversation, but worried that it would be taken the wrong way. Before he had a chance to decide, Hanzo finished his espresso and stood to leave. 

Jesse followed. Hanzo next took to wandering the smaller streets, not necessarily to escape a tail, but because he seemed genuinely interested in what these neighbourhoods contained. Jesse was finding it harder to keep at a distance without being seen as the streets became more narrow. He opted for waiting until the man had just reached the end of the alley before turning the corner into it. 

He arrived at a particularly long and narrow street that he had to squeeze through, and he saw Hanzo ascending a set of stairs just as he got half way down it. Likely the man was looking for a better view of the town. By the time Jesse made it up the stairs as well, someone had beat him to Hanzo's side. 

"You seem like a man who likes his freedom," the young woman in purple mused, half hidden by the shadows. Jesse ducked behind an adjacent wall. 

"And you seem like you're in over your head," Hanzo replied. His voice was calm, and he didn't even turn to look at his new companion. If she caught him off guard, he didn't show it. 

The woman shrugged. "People say that a lot, but they don't know me. I know you though."

The last phrase with delivered with a sinister smile. 

Hanzo did not answer. The woman walked towards him. 

"I know the secrets you hide, Hanzo Shimada. I know what you run from."

"Then you should know that I run no longer," Hanzo's voice continued to betray no emotion. 

“And how are they treating you, now that you're not running?"

Jesse felt something in his stomach turn to ice. He didn't much like where this was going. 

"Despite the fact you've given up so much just to be put on leash, like a stray dog they don't trust."

That got a reaction. Hanzo spun to face his assailant, glowering. 

"Maybe it's time to make some new friends," The woman looked down at her finger nails. "Friends who appreciate you."

"I did not join Overwatch to be appreciated," Hanzo snapped. "I joined to be redeemed." 

Something about that admission stung. Jesse frowned. Hanzo deserved better. He swallowed hard, wondering whether the archer thought this woman's offer was better. Oddly, the answer appeared to be no. 

"Redemption's a hard pill to swallow if they hate you, amigo," The woman replied, losing patience. "I've been sent with an offer. Take it or leave it, I don't care. Just know that Talon actually appreciates talent."

"And you are living proof of this, I imagine?" Hanzo sneered. 

The woman continued to look disinterested. "Nah. Well. In a way, I guess. I'm kind of a free agent."

"Do _they_ know this?" Hanzo smirked. 

"They don't know a lot of things," The woman waved off his concern. "Anyhow, your answer seems to be no, and my job is done. Expect others though, Shimada. They've taken a liking to you. Unlike your new colleagues." 

Jesse was about to leap out and snarl a response, but the woman was gone in a flash of purple. Hanzo stood, unmoving, and Jesse wondered for a moment whether he'd given himself away. The man eventually turned towards the town again, however, and leaned against the railing. He let out a long sigh. 

Jesse frowned from behind the wall. The whole situation didn't sit right. Hanzo had every reason to leave Overwatch, and yet he'd thrown Talon's offer right back at them. Given, Talon’s terms of alliance weren't great, but it was also true that his team hadn't been hospitable at all. Impulsively, Jesse decided to right this wrong. He stepped forward, not masking his footsteps, and he saw Hanzo's body draw stiff in hearing his approach.

"Hey there," he called. "Didn't expect you to be in town." 

"Did you not?" Hanzo answered with a huff. "They all but put a banner in the rec room announcing my absence." 

Jesse frowned, recognizing the criticism. "We've not been treating you right." 

"I have no expectations," Hanzo replied irritably. It seemed that his conversation with the Talon agent had ruffled him more than it initially seemed. "Every day I am not murdered I count as a victory."

"No one would do that."

"I would not be so certain."

"No one would do that," Jesse repeated. "Because they'd have to get through me first."

Hanzo moved ever so slightly from his place by the railing, but he said nothing. 

"Since we're both in town, you wanna grab a drink?" McCree offered. 

Still no movement. 

"I got some time before I gotta get back with some groceries," Jesse tried again. "Was gonna stop by the pub anyway. Would love some company."

There was another pause as Hanzo took a long breath. 

"It would help your report on my actions, of course?" 

Jesse shuffled, uncomfortable at being caught. Of course the assassin would have guessed. 

"I do not understand your intentions, McCree." Hanzo answered finally. "But I suppose this is an opportunity to find out."

Jesse broke into a large smile. He'd take any limited victory he could get at this point. 

"Well then come on! I know a place."

Hanzo huffed in amusement. "Why am I not surprised?"

**::TWO::**

Jesse finally convinced Winston to run Hanzo on a mission two months after the man arrived. He was only able to do so under the guise of using the archer's behaviour on the field to further test his loyalties. It felt dishonest, but Jesse knew that the longer they kept Hanzo from the field, the more the man would feel inadequate. He knew it was also the only way to truly gain the trust of some of his teammates. 

"Sniper!" Hanzo's voice barked over their comm. "Keep your heads down. I'm in pursuit."

"I'll back you up," Jesse offered. What's your location?"

"He's right above you, sharpshooter," Genji's voice cut in, amused. 

"Damn, stealth must be a family trait," Jesse snorted. 

"Back up isn't necessary," Hanzo ignored their banter, focusing instead on the battle. "I will handle—Genji get down!" 

The archer interrupted himself, his voice tense with panic. Genji escaped the shot easily with a single jump. 

"Thanks, aniki."

The enemy sniper's next shot missed wildly. 

"Aniki?" Genji repeated with uncertainty. 

Jesse looked up to find that the archer was gone. He scrambled up to the ledge where he'd previously seen Hanzo, hoping to at least get eyes on where he went. 

He could see Hanzo engaged against another woman in purple just a few feet away. They had their weapons aimed at each other, but Widowmaker's rifle would hit faster than Hanzo's arrow. 

"Hanzo Shimada," the woman purred. "Talon could restore your family's empire."

"But at what cost?" Hanzo spat. 

"A cost more reasonable than the one you are currently paying." 

The archer snorted. "I do what I must. Whereas you do as you're told."

Jesse grinned at the jab, and Widowmaker scowled. "I can bring you back with or without your consent. To be perfectly honest, I almost prefer the latter."

"Whereas I prefer keeping my own mind, but we each have our priorities."

Widowmaker launched towards him with a hiss, as she was too close to scope. She sprayed a round of bullets at Hanzo, most of which he dodged with grace by rolling away. A lifetime of training meant that Hanzo held the advantage over movement. He ducked another series of bullets and slid towards the Talon agent to kick her gun away. Widow spun out of the way just in time, in a maneuver reminiscent of a pirouette. 

Hanzo rounded his bow on her, smacking its sturdy frame into her side. Widow grunted and rolled to her feet. She loaded a poison dart that McCree promptly shot out of her hand. 

Both snipers turned to face Jesse with surprise. 

"Hands off my archer." 

Widow narrowed her eyes into a glare, launching her grapple to pull herself to a different roof before running to safety. 

"We make a pretty good team, sweetheart," Jesse hummed, spinning Peacemaker on his finger to reload. He turned to look at Hanzo when he received no response to find the archer's fists clenched. 

Jesse was about to offer some sort of apology for an offense he must have committed without knowing, when he noticed that Hanzo's was blushing. Jesse blinked. 

" _Your_ archer?" 

Genji's teasing comment over the comm helped to explain Hanzo's embarrassment. 

"...well, it's true. He's our archer," Jesse shot back defensively. 

"Sweetheart?" Lena chimed in with just as much mirth. 

"Common endearment," Jesse tried again. 

"Common?" Hanzo's voice was less amused. 

"Not that you're common, honeybee, I mean..." Jesse finally faltered. 

The laughter echoing through his earpiece sounded suspiciously like Genji. 

"Save it," Morrison snapped. "Some of us still have a battle to win."

"And some of us are still figuring out how to turn off a comm," Genji snorted. 

"I swear, if I have to kill you again..." Hanzo began. 

There was an awkward pause, during which Jesse panicked, worrying that his teammates didn't recognize the sarcasm in the archer's voice. The several voices burst into laughter, to Jesse's relief. 

It was as though the battle had caused a sea change. 

When they returned to base, Mercy concerned herself with Hanzo's injuries first, partially in retribution for Genji's insistence that he needed healing. Morrison complimented the archer's aim. Mei asked whether he would like to help with dinner preparations, and Hana responded by pulling him away to engage in the sharp shooter duel Hanzo had agreed to on the flight back. 

While Jesse mourned the loss of his own time with Hanzo, as they usually met for drinks after Jesse had finished with a mission, he was glad that the team was finally warming up to the man. 

"Good play." 

Jesse turned to find Genji walking towards him. 

"What's that now?" 

"I've seen the way you are around my brother. How you've been spending time with him when no one else would, defending him. They would never have accepted him as quickly if you hadn't first."

Jesse waved off the thanks. "I'd do that for anyone."

"Oh, really?" Jesse knew Genji long enough to recognize the smirk in his voice, even from behind the faceplate. 

"Yes, really." Jesse crossed his arms. 

Genji’s body language eased. "My brother is not the type to make friends easily, Jesse. Thank you for your persistence."

"No need to thank—" 

“—and if you had wanted to make another, more serious move, I would not be against it," Genji finished. 

Jesse blinked at him before punching him in the chest, and Genji burst into laughter. 

"Be serious, Genj," Jesse frowned. "It's not like that. Hell, he was likely just hanging around with me because he had no one els—" 

"Ah, good. You are still here."

They turned to find Hanzo walking back towards them. 

"Thought Hana challenged you to a life or death match of Counterstrike?" Jesse asked, heart skipping a beat at the man's sudden appearance. 

Hanzo frowned. "I managed to reschedule, after some effort. We always have drinks after your mission. That we both came out from it alive is all the more reason to celebrate."

Genji intentionally brushed hard against Jesse's shoulder on his way out. 

"Shut up, you little shit," Jesse warned. 

"He did not say anything." Hanzo was confused. 

"Didn't have to," Jesse muttered. 

"It's reassuring to see that some things never change," Hanzo huffed. "Come."

Something occurred to Jesse. "Wait, so... We were drinking to celebrate me coming back in one piece?" 

"Yes. Why?" 

"Nothin'." A foolish man would have thought the notion romantic. 

As Jesse followed Hanzo to their favourite spot on the cliffs, he realized that his heart was still beating loudly in his ears. 

**::THREE::**

The next moment of risk turned out to be Jesse's. 

It began with a simple enough phrase. 

"Reaper sighted. Roof of south warehouse."

"I'm on it," Jesse snarled right away. 

"McCree—" Winston didn't get to finish. Jesse turned off his comm and made for the roof. 

When he got there, Reaper was waiting for him, standing with both guns propped on his shoulders. 

"Didn't I warn you against being predictable?" The mechanical voice droned.

"You warned me about betrayal too," Jesse spat. "Lotta good that did us both."

Reaper snorted. "I was the one who was betrayed."

"Yeah I was too, but you don't see me working for a terrorist organization." 

"I'm more of a free agent," Reyes shrugged. 

"Do they know that?" This conversation seemed familiar somehow. 

"They don't know a lot of things," Reaper answered cryptically. 

"Sombra." Jesse realized the connection. 

They looked at each other for a moment. 

"Boss—" 

An arrow whizzed past Reaper's shoulder, as if in warning. 

Reyes didn't even flinch. Instead, he heaved a long sigh. 

"Well, fuck, why'd it have to be you?" 

Hanzo took a few steps forward to stand behind Jesse. "Have we met?" 

"No," Reaper muttered. 

"But Talon has taken an interest in me," Hanzo guessed. 

"Someone has, that's for sure."

"Someone?" 

"Whatever. Let's get this over with. Hey kid, wanna join Talon?" Reaper sounded bored.

"You're serious?" Hanzo asked flatly. 

"Do I seem serious?" 

Hanzo turned to Jesse for guidance. Jesse sighed, raising the hand that wasn't on Peacekeeper to his forehead to try to rub away his headache. 

"He's just always like this."

"I'm gonna guess the answer is no." Reaper tapped the barrel of a gun on his shoulder impatiently. 

"You would be correct." Hanzo's bow was still drawn and steady. Jesse took a minute to admire the flexed muscles in the arm drawing the string back. Reyes considered the gunslinger's reaction. 

"You might want to move on that," he snorted. "Before someone else does." 

"Move on what?" Jesse feigned innocence. 

"For fucks sake, McCree." Reaper aimed both guns at Jesse's chest. Jesse didn't flinch, but could sense Hanzo draw stiff. 

"The fuck do you think you're doi—" 

Just as the gun went off, Hanzo threw his full weight against Jesse's body, knocking him out of the way. 

At first, Jesse thought he got hit anyway, as he felt his lungs constrict, choking off his breath. He soon realized though that it was panic, not a wound, that stopped him from breathing. He scrambled to flip Hanzo into his lap, running his hands over the other man's body gently to look for injuries. Hanzo gasped sharply as his side was touched, and Jesse lifted his hand to find it covered with blood. His lips curled without his notice and his head snapped up to glare at Reyes. 

Reaper was still observing them with interest. 

"He's not gonna like this," Reyes mused to himself. 

Jesse didn't even care to find out what he was talking about. He moved to stand. 

"You fucking—" 

Hanzo winced at the movement and Jesse froze immediately. 

Reaper tsked at him. "You're gonna wanna get that looked at." He turned and threw them a wave before dissipating into a black fog. 

Jesse reached to turn his comm back on. "Gonna need emergency medical assistance. Now!"

"On my way," Mercy replied. 

"I told you not to rush in," Winston grumbled. 

"Not for me, for Hanzo!" 

"What." Genji interjected, voice tense. "Location, McCree."

"Roof, south warehouse."

"I need line of sight, Jesse. East side." 

"Hold on, sweetheart." Jesse gently laid Hanzo on the ground, and rushed to the ledge. Mercy floated up to him and sped to Hanzo's side. 

"What happened?" 

"Gunshot wound."

"Just one?" 

"Yeah."

Mercy worked without commenting for a moment. 

"The bullet will need to come out. Hanzo, can you hear me?" 

The archer's eyes were squeezed tightly shut, but he nodded. 

"I'm afraid this will hurt. Here, grasp Jesse's hand."

"What." Jesse blinked at her. Angela gave him a look that wasn't to be defied. He nodded, slipping his flesh hand into Hanzo's. Hanzo gripped at it right away. 

"Alright, brace yourselves."

While Jesse didn't particularly have a weak stomach, he looked away as Mercy drew her tweezers towards the wound. He knew the moment she dove in though, as Hanzo's entire body convulsed, and he gave a sharp cry. Jesse tightened his own grip. 

"S'alright, honeybee, we've got you," Jesse leaned in to murmur. He used his other hand to hold Hanzo's chest in place while Mercy worked. 

"Done," she chirped moments later. She activated her Caduceus staff, and Hanzo's gasping breaths lightened. She took a step back and Jesse adjusted himself so that Hanzo was lying in his lap. 

"I still want him in med bay as soon as possible."

Jesse nodded, and raised a hand to his comm. "How's it lookin' out there?" 

"Almost done," Winston replied. "Get Hanzo back to the jet. We'll join you shortly." 

"I don't think he's able to walk." Jesse looked down at the archer with a frown. Sweat still beaded his forehead, and his eyes were still shut tight.

"You'll just have to carry him then," Genji's voice answered over the comm. 

"But—" 

"Considering he's already on your lap, that's not too big of a stretch."

While the voice once again came over Jesse's earpiece, Jesse looked up to find the ninja leaning against a wall, arms crossed. Jesse could feel himself blush, although he wasn’t certain why he felt like he had been caught with his hand in the proverbial cookie jar. 

"How long have you been standing there?" 

Genji shrugged. "Long enough."

The ninja was smirking again. 

"Genji, give these two some privacy," Mercy scolded. 

"We don't need any privacy," Jesse retorted. 

Hanzo moaned softly, and Jesse immediately turned his attention towards him, trying to identify what had upset the man. Genji snorted. 

"You two are one step away from one if those cheesy romance scenes where you beg him not to leave you behind." 

"Genji..." Angela warned. 

"I'm only saying it because he'll be okay!" Genji insisted. 

"I'll get him to the jet. You two go back to finish this up." Jesse ignored the teasing. 

Genji nodded. "I trust him in your care, McCree." 

That was the only heartfelt thing the ninja had said all afternoon and it really shouldn't have affected Jesse as much as it did. He just nodded as Genji jumped back into the fray. Mercy used her suit to fly up next to him. 

Jesse put his arm under Hanzo's legs and lifted him as gently as possible. The archer grimaced, and fumbled for something to grasp. He settled for looping his arms around Jesse's neck, and curled inward so his face was against Jesse's chest plate. McCree took in a sharp breath. 

"Move," Hanzo muttered through clenched teeth. Jesse realized he must have been bracing himself for the pain. He nodded, pressing his mouth onto Hanzo's head in something that didn't quite count as a kiss. 

"I've got you, honeybee." 

\---

When they got back to the base, Angela swept Hanzo up right away. Jesse sat on a bench outside of the med bay, silent and morose. 

Genji's voice interrupted his thoughts. 

"He'll be fine. You should know by now that the Shimada aren't taken down so easily." 

Jesse’s frown only deepened. "He jumped in front of a bullet. It had my name on it." 

Genji fell silent at the news. 

"And he will be fine," Genji repeated after a while. 

"What if he ain't? What if it's my fault?" 

"It isn't your fault," Genji said firmly. "My brother does not make decisions haphazardly. You might instead consider what this means, for him to do as he did. And what you might do about it when he wakes up." 

\---

Two days later, Hanzo was allowed visitors, and Jesse was the first in line. They didn't have any time alone though, as the other members of the team were also eager to see him, so Jesse bit back what he wanted to say in lieu of smiles and well-wishing. 

Three days after that, Jesse himself received a visitor, late in the evening. He opened the door to find Hanzo with a bottle of sake in hand. 

"Normally, when you save someone's life, they bring you the liquor," he said wryly.

Hanzo huffed. "The sake is for me, not you."

Jesse laughed and welcomed the archer in, gesturing that he should sit on the bed. He brought over a couple of glasses, and Hanzo poured generously, downing the first glass in one swoop. 

Jesse raised an eyebrow. "Slow down there. Something on your mind?"

"Yes." 

Jesse waited. Hanzo filled his glass again, and drank it just as quickly. 

"I didn’t get a chance to thank you yet," Jesse offered, when the archer remained silent. "For what you did." 

"No thanks necessary."

"I gotta wonder though..." It was Jesse's turn to hesitate. "I mean, given the chance, I'd do the same, but I didn't think you—" 

Before Jesse could finish his sentence, he noticed that Hanzo was drifting slowly but surely towards him. He stopped speaking just before their lips met. 

Oh. 

Hanzo pulled him down on top of him onto the bed to answer the rest of his unasked question. 

**::FOUR::**

The next morning, Jesse awoke to an incessant beeping noise. He groaned, and tried to roll over, but found that he was trapped by a pair of muscular arms. He blinked himself awake, remembering who was beside him, and settled back onto Hanzo's chest with a pleased hum.

"If you do not stop that thing, I will," Hanzo muttered the half-hearted threat into his hair.

Reluctantly, Jesse pushed himself up, but not before kissing the archer on the chest. He looked for his comm, and found it blinking bright red, as it only did in emergencies. He reached over Hanzo, stopping briefly to run his hand down the man's flank, to get it. 

"Better be important," he mumbled. 

... Abort! Mission jeopardized!" Jack's frantic voice came over the earpiece, broken by static. It sounded like the man was running, likely just holding the comm to his ear in his haste. 

"What's wrong, Morrison?" Jesse sat up. Hanzo turned, brow creasing with concern. 

"Genji–" Winston must have grabbed the comm from Jack at that moment. 

A loud pounding interrupted, one that could have only been made on the heavy metal doors by more metal. 

Hanzo scrambled for his clothes. 

"McCree, open this door, or I will tear it down," Genji's muffled voice threatened from the other side. 

Hanzo huffed a sigh. "So loud. You may as well let him in. He may as well be embarrassed by catching us this way." 

Jesse nodded, running a hand through his hair. He remembered to throw on a pair of boxers before reaching for the door panel. "Wouldn't be the most embarrassing way I've been greeted by a family member the morning after," he grinned. 

The door opened, and Genji punched Jesse in the face. 

"Ow!!! Jesus!"

"Keep your fucking hands off my brother!"

Hanzo leaped up from the bed to throw himself between Jesse and Genji. He snarled something at the cyborg in Japanese. 

Genji ignored him. "Did I not tell you all that I trusted him with my life?" Hanzo put a hand in his chest to keep him back. "Did I not trust *you* with his care?" 

"What the hell are you on about?" Jesse snapped. He couldn't understand the ninja's sudden change of heart. 

"Tell him," Genji snarled. 

Jesse began to get a sinking feeling. 

"Tell him about your fucking mission."

Jesse went pale. He had completely forgotten about the mission himself. 

Hanzo blinked. 

"Winston and Morrison are full of it," Jesse tried. He turned to Hanzo, eyes pleading. “I'm not here because of any mission."

"Because you've not been watching my brother, as they asked?" Genji's voice was angry like Jesse hadn't heard in years. "Because you didn't befriend him to do so? Seduce him to make sure he'd stay?" 

Jesse McCree had an exceptional poker face, and this had gotten him out of many a sticky situation. He found out though, that he was defenseless against the look that Hanzo was currently giving him: shocked, broken, betrayed all at once—imploring him to say it wasn't true. 

"Honeybee, no..." 

It would have hurt less had Hanzo replied with fury. Anger Jesse understood. Instead, Hanzo crumbled, lost all sense of composure for just one brief instance before closing up completely. Jesse grabbed for his arm, but the man slipped away easy, bolting from the room. Jesse meant to give chase, but Genji pushed him back roughly, fixing him with a glare that was palatable through his visor before taking off after his brother himself. 

Winston and Morrison arrived moments later. They stared at each other wordlessly for a moment before Jesse shut the door in their faces. 

Neither Shimada was at breakfast the next morning. Jesse searched the base, and eventually found Genji meditating restlessly with Zenyatta by the beach. 

The cyborg's entire frame drew tense when Jesse approached. Zenyatta gave an interested hum. They both turned to face the gunslinger. 

"Genji... You know me. Have known me for years." 

Genji said nothing. Jesse guessed that he was listening only because Zenyatta suggested that he should. He would take what he could get. 

"You could tell. The way I treat your brother. That wasn't pretend."

Two unreadable faceplates observed his every word and movement. Jesse swallowed. 

"Yeah, I followed orders. But making friends with your brother I woulda done regardless. Falling for him I had no say in." 

Genji heaved a long sigh. "It makes no difference."

Jesse already knew, and his heart feared to hear it, but he had to ask anyway. 

"What do you mean?" 

"He is gone."

\--- 

**::FIVE::**

Jesse asked for leave the week after, and took a self-piloting jet with him. The ease with which Winston and Jack allowed this request suggested they were trying to make amends. It made no difference though: Jesse didn't know where to look, and had a feeling that even if he did, Hanzo would have successfully avoided him. He ended up spending most of the week in half empty bars, daydreaming that Hanzo would be the one to find him, that he had somehow been forgiven. 

He returned to base at the end of the week and promptly locked himself in his room, only leaving it if he had to. 

His team gave him space, but every morning someone would leave him breakfast outside his door. First, it was a bowl of Lucio's favourite cereal and a jug of milk; next, a plate of Lena's British breakfast spread. Sandwiches would appear, of different varieties, made by whoever had time, and Jesse was grateful. 

Five days later, there was a curt knock on his door. Jesse opened it to find Morrison on the other side. They frowned at each other. 

"Can I come in?" The man asked at last. Jesse hesitated before finally nodding. 

They continued to stare at each other in silence when the door closed behind them. 

Jack huffed a long sigh. "You can't stay in here forever." 

"Wasn't planning on it." 

Morrison frowned. "The mission should have ended a long time ago. He'd proved himself and his intentions." 

"No shit," Jesse muttered, crossing his arms. 

"Look, Reyes made mistakes too." 

Jesse looked up in surprise. Morrison never brought Gabe up if he had a choice. 

"And he always made it up to you." 

Morrison shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"He also taught you to do your research before running off so as you're not just stabbing in the dark." 

Jack dropped a tablet onto the bed. Jesse picked it up. 

"Hanzo's location for the past two weeks," Morrison explained. 

"How..." 

"That's the bad news. I was doing some intel, but someone had already figured out where he was, and was already tracking him." 

"Sombra." 

They had figured out the identity of the first woman who had approached Hanzo in the months since they'd met. 

Jack nodded. "We'd better hurry." 

"We?" Jesse echoed. 

"We're sending in a team. I can't just have you running around by yourself if Talon is involved."

"You don't gotta do that," Jesse protested. 

"I know. But we're gonna do it anyway. The others…they want to. We want him back too. We leave at 0700." Jack gave a curt nod before turning to leave. 

"Morrison." 

The soldier stopped.

"Thanks," Jesse offered. 

Jack just grunted and waved it away. 

\---

The team assembled the next morning, on time and optimistic. Jesse was not surprised to see Genji, and braced for another blow, whether verbal or physical. The ninja simply nodded at him. Heartened that he had regained Genji’s trust, Jesse offered a tired smile in return. 

"What could he be doing in New York?" Genji pondered out loud after they had taken off. 

"To get away from both Gibraltar and Hanamura," Jack answered without hesitation. Everyone turned to look at him. 

"It's what I'd do. What I've done," Morrison admitted. 

The silence became more awkward after that. Figuring he had nothing to lose, Jesse walked over and sat beside the man. Jack turned his head at first, but said nothing. Since he hadn't been chased away, Jesse put a hand on the other man’s shoulder.

"Boss, you do your best." 

Another silence. 

"You've never called me that before."

"Oh." Jesse searched his memory and found this to be true. “Guess the new situation just took some gettin’ used to.”

"For both of us,” Morrison agreed. “Gabe trusted your instincts. I’ll try to do the same.” 

Jesse nodded, recognizing that this wasn’t how the former Strike Commander had handled things. “And I’ll try not to rush in guns blazin’—"

“Don’t promise things you can’t deliver, McCree,” Genji answered airily from the other side of the ship. The other agents began to snicker. 

Jesse threw one of their spare Pachmari plushies at him.

\--- 

After the team arrived, they split the city into sections so that they could cover more ground. It was purely by chance that Jesse found Hanzo. Unfortunately, it looked like Talon had found him first. Jesse had been wandering a less populated area of Central Park almost aimlessly when he heard someone else speak the archer’s name.

"Hanzo Shimada. Finally." 

Jesse slipped behind a large tree, which limited his line of sight.

"Doomfist," He heard the archer observe.

Jesse clenched his teeth and pulled back the safety on his gun. 

"You've heard of me." Doomfist sounded pleased. 

"Not many are able to punch their way out of prison," Hanzo replied with that dry humour that Jesse loved so much. Doomfist's laughter echoed through the small cluster of trees. 

"I am flattered that you know my name. But please, call me Akande." 

Something about Doomfist's all-too-smooth tone gnawed at Jesse. 

"... You want to shake hands?" Hanzo asked, clearly confused. 

There was some type of feeling blooming in Jesse's chest. 

"Yes." 

"Why?" The archer's voice was still incredulous. 

Something like…

"Is it not what one does when meeting a new acquaintance?" 

"You are Talon," Hanzo reminded him. 

"And we're not allowed friends?" Doomfist almost sounded hurt. 

_Jealousy._

Jesse heard a soft shuffling sound on the grass. He fought the urge to peek around the corner, in case either man was in a position to spot him, but guessed that Hanzo had stepped forward to extend his own hand. 

"I am glad that we are finally able to meet in person," Doomfist purred. "I have long been admiring you from afar." 

"Was that meant as a compliment? Because it sounds more like a threat." Hanzo’s tone suggested he was not impressed.

"Compliment," Doomfist confirmed. 

Hanzo huffed. "I have no use for those. In my experience, they often turn out to be empty." 

While the comment was meant to deflect Doomfist, Jesse felt the sting of it right through his heart. He knew Hanzo had meant him. 

"I do not give praise lightly," Doomfist replied. "Not do I extend invitations to those who are unworthy."

Hanzo didn't answer, so Doomfist continued. 

"Hanzo, you should consider joining us. I think we would see eye to eye."

There was another pause, then, more coyly:

"My eyes are up here, Hanzo."

Jesse instantly saw red. He swallowed his rage and pressed himself against the tree, peeking around the it to get a better look. 

Hanzo was just standing a few steps from the Talon operative. Doomfist was leaning just a bit too much into his space, and yet Hanzo was allowing it. They were both in civilian clothes.

For the first time, Hanzo did not refuse the invitation to join Talon right away. This seemed to delight the other man, who took it as encouragement to continue. 

"You are seeking redemption, purpose. Talon can provide both."

"A terrorist organization," Hanzo said flatly. 

"Our methods are unconventional," Akande allowed. "But our intentions are true. Mine are, at least. And I have returned to remind the others of my purpose. I could use your help." 

Hanzo did not reply. He was frowning at the floor. 

"You tried to make amends by joining your brother in Overwatch, and were manipulated, just as you were in the Shimada clan."

Hanzo turned up sharply. Jesse nearly lost his composure, but bit back his anger and regret once again. 

"I offer you what neither organization did. Freedom. Acceptance. The opportunity to do good." 

Hanzo's lips twisted. Jesse realized the elder Shimada was actually considering the man's words seriously, and his heart seemed to rise to his throat. 

"... And if you were to desire it, I could offer you even more," Doomfist rumbled more quietly. A light blush began to spread across Hanzo's cheeks, and Jesse had had enough. Before he could shoot Doomfist full of holes, however, Hanzo spoke. 

"I would have little to gain from such an arrangement."

"You would have everything to gain," Doomfist insisted. "Talon could give your whatever you wanted. _I_ could give you whatever you wanted."

Once again, the tone made bile collect in Jesse's throat. What made it worse was that Hanzo was again not answering right away. He was observing Doomfist closely, as though trying to figure out whether he might be trusted. 

Doomfist must have seen this as well.

"How can I prove to you that I am genuine?" Ogundimu continued to press. 

"It's too late for that," Hanzo answered after some consideration. "I've seen the follies of believing in others. No, I will find my own path." 

Jesse tried to take solace in the fact that they had fucked up so badly that Hanzo no longer wanted to work with anyone, but instead he felt even worse. He remembered his first conversation with Hanzo, how the archer had come to accept that he would be hated, but also expressed the desire for companionship. Through their meddling, Overwatch had managed to take away even this away from him.

"How unfortunate that they took away your ability to trust in others." Ogundimu seemed genuinely upset, which just made Jesse's blood boil even further. 

"Very well. You need time, and I can respect this. But I will be back, and you will be mine, my dragon." 

Jesse had to strain to hear the last few words, and they were whispered directly into Hanzo's ear. The man pressed a kiss to the back of Hanzo's hand before leaving, which Hanzo also didn’t fight, and McCree bit his tongue until it bled. 

Hanzo stood deathly still. Jesse was barely breathing, partially because he was choking on anger, partially because he didn't want to be discovered. 

"Did they teach you nothing about stealth in black ops?" Hanzo spoke to thin air. 

Jesse sighed, embarrassed, but not really shocked. He stepped out from his place behind the tree. 

"That was always Genji's specialty, not mine."

"And what was your specialty?" Hanzo's voice was as cold as when they had spoken for the very first time —colder even. "Manipulation? Seduction?" 

Jesse winced, but figured he deserved it. "Naw. Sharpshooting." 

"Is that why you are here, then?" Hanzo asked. "To shoot me?" 

"No!" Jesse answered quickly. "I'm here to apologize. I should have told Winston and Soldier to take their mission and shove it."

"It's as I said from the beginning," Hanzo replied. "You had every right to be suspicious. I can only blame myself for not being more careful." 

"I..." Jesse pulled his hat off and held it with both hands. 

Hanzo took several steps back, but waited. 

“Don’t go with him,” Jesse blurted out. 

Hanzo raised an eyebrow. “You just saw me turn him down, did you not?”

“You didn’t right away.” The words felt childish as soon as Jesse spoke them. The archer seemed to find them amusing. 

“You’ve been sent to judge the speed with which I make my decisions now as well as the decisions themselves?”

Jesse hesitated again as he struggled to find the right words. 

"What are you offering, McCree?" Hanzo asked with a sigh. 

"Offerin'?" 

"I assume if you've not been sent to kill me, then you are here to convince me to return." 

"Not just me," Jesse admitted. "The whole team." 

"Why?" Hanzo sounded genuinely confused. 

"Because we miss you. I miss you," Jesse took a tentative step forward. Hanzo took one back, to his disappointment. The man snorted to indicate disbelief.

"It wasn't just a mission," Jesse tried again. "Not to me."

"Your offer?" Hanzo repeated. 

Jesse's shoulders slumped forward. It was too late, then. He had fucked up too badly. 

"I'm a penniless outlaw, working for a rogue organization,” Jesse admitted. “I can't restore your power over the Clan, I can't give you anything that Talon's offered. I've already given you the only thing I have to give." 

Hanzo looked him over for a moment. 

"Are you about to say your heart, or your dick?" 

"I don't know, which one of those would make you come back with me?" Jesse couldn't help himself. 

Hanzo made a strange stifled sound. He put his hand over this mouth to muffle it even further. Jesse peered at him anxiously, but soon realized the man was laughing. Jesse beamed. 

"You are ridiculous," Hanzo managed with a snort. 

"Aww, you like it," Jesse grinned. He took another step forward. This time, Hanzo did not retreat. 

"Come back with me." Jesse extended a hand slowly to grasp Hanzo's. "Let me prove myself to you again."

The gunslinger’s words seemed to remind Hanzo of why they were here. He pulled his hand out of reach. 

“So you have nothing to give me, and would instead demand my patience?” Hanzo asked. 

“I get the feeling I’ve demanded your patience from the very beginning, sweetheart,” Jesse answered with another hopeful smile.

“You are not inaccurate,” Hanzo agreed.

Jesse drew courage from the lighthearted reply. 

“The others want you back too. That means you were able to change their mind without my help.”

“I wouldn’t go so far as that,” Hanzo stiffened. “You played a large role in getting them to accept me.” 

“And the damage is done,” Jesse pressed. “It’ll be tough for us to let you go. For me to let you go.” 

Hanzo blinked at him, embarrassed by the sudden intensity of Jesse’s words. 

“You will adapt, I am sure.” 

“But—”

“I cannot join an organization that I cannot trust. Nor should Overwatch be so quick to accept a person with my past.” Hanzo interrupted sternly. Just as fast, his features softened. “But…thank you. For your kindness. Regardless of whether it was real.” 

Jesse could feel the desperation growing in his chest, and he shook his head vehemently. “You’re a good man, Hanzo. I can’t speak for what you did before, or what you’ll do from here on, but the man I met, and the man I know deserved every kindness.” 

Hanzo looked at a loss for words. 

“Thank you,” He said again simply, before turning to walk away.

“And for the record—” Jesse began again.

The archer paused and he tilted his body. 

“I was gonna say my heart.” 

Hanzo’s lips turned up slightly, but if it was a smile, it didn’t reach his eyes. He kept walking. 

\--- 

**::+ONE::**

Jesse had reported his encounter as soon as Hanzo was out of earshot. Several of his teammates had insisted on trying to talk with him as well, but the archer was nowhere to be found. 

The team was deathly quiet on the ride back. Even those most likely to offer encouragement had none to give.

As soon as they arrived, Jesse made his way to his quarters, determine to wallow alone. 

He opened the door to find Hanzo sitting on his bed. 

Jesse’s cigarillo fell out of his mouth.

Hanzo stood awkwardly. “Hello.” 

Jesse struggled to find words and settled for a completely bewildered, but thoroughly pleased, “You’re back.” 

Hanzo nodded. “You never said it properly.” 

“Said what?” 

The archer shifted his weight where he stood. Jesse realized that he was nervous. 

“Why you wanted me to stay,” Hanzo explained.

“You’re staying?” he tested further, barely daring to breathe for fear that it would dispel the moment.

The archer’s expression faltered, and was laced with anxiety. “Why should I?” 

Jesse considered for a moment what Hanzo was trying to ask before it occurred to him like a burst of lightning. 

He took a step forward. “Because the idea of losing you frightens me.”

Hanzo was staring at him, staring _into_ him as though he were trying to decipher whether his words were true. 

McCree swallowed and returned the gaze, trying to fill it with as much of himself as he could. “Because I love you.” 

Once again, emotion flooded Hanzo’s expression and he lost composure, if only for a moment. Taking the hint, Jesse rushed forward to take Hanzo into his arms. He leaned in to capture the archer’s lips in the sloppiest kiss. Hanzo sputtered at first, but allowed it. 

“I’m so sorry,” Jesse murmured into the space between them when they parted. 

Hanzo huffed and took a step back.

“I have considered your terms, McCree. If you are telling the truth, then you have already given me more than Talon ever could.”

Needing no further encouragement, Jesse rushed forward again to wrap his arms around the archer happily. 

Hanzo continued more softly, speaking into Jesse’s chest. “When I am with Overwatch, when I am with you, I like who I am. It would be difficult for me to give this up. I only have one condition.” 

“Anythin’,” Jesse promised immediately. 

Hanzo gave him the slightest smile as he leaned in upwards. “I would like both.” 

Jesse blinked at him. “Both? Oh. _Oh_.” The worry Jesse had been carrying for the better part of two weeks dissipated, melted by the suggestiveness in Hanzo’s voice. He grinned. “That can definitely be arranged, sweetheart.”


End file.
